Haunted Hospitality
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Mickey, Minnie and their friends are having grand time Trick or Treating. But what happens when the young mice explore a supposidly haunted house? It's Halloween night. Anything could happen...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney, Michal Jackson, Dodge, any candy company or anything else for that matter. I own nothing whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hello, mortals... Mwa ha ha ha! Welcome to my 33rd Disney fanfic (31 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This is my little treat for you this Halloween. Heh heh heh... On this All Hallows Eve, I have a special tale to tell. This fic is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this tale. So sit back, enjoy some candy corn if you will, and read on, mortals. Heh heh heh, ha ha ha! No flames or critisism, or I'll send the Tails Doll after your soul... Mwa ha ha ha! Jk. I wouldn't do that. But I really have no control over the Tails doll...

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

><p>HAUNTED HOSPITALITY<p>

It was a dark, foggy night. The moon was full and the stars were bright. It was All Hallows Eve, Halloween night.

A black and white '78 Dodge Monaco drove down down the lone, foggy road. It's bright headlights gave off an eerie glow amist the fog. The 440 big block V-8 thundered underneath the hood and sounded like wild, black stallions galloping through the night. The old patrol car pulled off to the side of the road, stopped, and the driver got out. He leaned against the door. The Headless Horseman had a black stallion, this someone had a black and white Monaco. That someone... was Squad Unit 19.

"Good evening, mortals. You're here to hear a story, correct? Or rather, you're here to read a story. Say... did I ever tell you of the time Mickey and Minnie went to a haunted house? No? Well, then, read on my furry fans. Let me tell you the tale..."

* * *

><p>It was October 31st, Halloween, All Hallows Eve.<p>

At the Mouse household, two young mice were getting ready to go Trick-or-Treating.

Mickey Mouse checked his appearence in the full-length mirror, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything with his costume. He was wizard. He wore a black robe over a blue and red shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Ya ready, Min?" he asked.

Minnie Mouse walked up next to him, checking her own appearence in the mirror. She was a witch. She wore a purple velvet top that had a yellow V-front with light blue rhinestones, and black see-through sleeves that had a cut design. She also wore black hip-hugger jeans which combined with her shirt left her midriff exposed, a brown belt and black boots. She also wore a red bow. "Ready, Mickey." She twirled around in front of her husband so he could see. "How do I look?"

He turned to her, placing his hands on her slender, little hips. "Ya look great. Absolutely bewitching!"

Her cheeks pinkened. "Hee hee. Thanks." Her arms circled his torso.

"How do I look?"

"You're a very handsome wizard," she smiled shyly. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks. So ya ready t' go Trick or Treatin'?"

"Ooh, you betcha!" she answered excitedly and brightly, then giggled. "How about you? You ready?"

"Yep! All set!" He couldn't resist the temptation and tickled her little exposed navel, making the younger, smaller mouse squeak and laugh as she wriggled in his arms.

"H-Hey! C-Cut it out! Hee hee hee! T-That tickles! Ha ha ha!"

He stopped tickling her. "Heh heh! Why do ya think I done it?" he laughed.

"Oh, you..." she chuckled, giving him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Ya look really adorable. Yer a cute, little witch and you've cast a spell on me," he said.

Her heart fluttered and her cheeks pinkened. "You've cast quite the spell on me, too. I'm so drawn to you. You've entranced me." She giggled, then leaned up and pecked his lips, then started to sing plafully. "Hee hee! Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." She pecked his lips again.

"Oh, yeah?" He nuzzled and kissed her neck, making her giggle from the delightful sensation, which tickled and sent pleasurable shivers throughout her body. "How 'bout I tickle your little feet instead, then I tickle the rest of ya?" Minnie blushed and giggled at his words, imagining the scene playout, along with what would no doubt happen afterward... "I've already got a terrific little treat..." He kissed her neck and gave her tiny body a gentle squeeze, and she quivered as a soft moan escaped her lips.

As she gazed a little hazily up into his eyes, she smiled slyly. "You're my favorite treat, too."

He chuckled and touched his nose to hers. "Come on. Our friends are probably waitin' on us."

"Right. Time to have some Halloween fun! Hee hee!" She giggled. "Let's go!"

Mickey bowed. "After you, my little witch."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie curtsied cutely and took his offered hand. "Thank you, my sweet wizard."

Mickey and Minnie left their home and headed over to Oswald and Ortensia's place. As they walked hand in hand up the front walk, they noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. The wind blew gently and a few leaves of various fall colors fell around them. Things looked a little spooky, perfect for tonight. Mickey knocked on the door and after several seconds, Oswald opened the door. He was dressed as a mummy.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted.

"Hi!" the mice said in unison.

"Ya ready t' go, Bro?" Mickey asked.

"Yep! We're ready." Oswald adjusted one of the strips of cloth hanging from one of his ears.

Just then, Ortensia walked up next to Oswald. She, too, was dressed as a mummy, though her costume was more form-fitting. "Hi!"

"Hey!" the mice greeted.

"I'm ready, cotton tail," Ortensia said to the rabbit with a smile, moving her face up closer to his, making his white face turn pink, which is what the young, little cat had intended.

"Well, then... let's all go Trick or Treating! Oswald said, and everyone cheered and sprinted down the walkway.

The four met up with Donald and Daisy and all six went Trick or Treating. They all had a glorious time. Houeses were decked out in spooky fashions and people were dressed as hundreds of different things. They went from house to house, getting candy and other delectible treats.

Mickey and Minnie stepped up on the porch of one house and Mickey rang the doorbell. When it opened, there was an old woman dressed as a witch.

"Trick or Treat!" the mice said in unison, holding out their pumpkin bags.

"Hello, there, kids. Aw, don't you look adorable?" She dropped some candy into their bags.

"Thanks!" the mice said and started to walk down the walkway. "Happy Halloween!"

As the group walked up a long driveway to the next house, they looked at the numerous decoartions in the yard. There were a couple of inflatible decorations, some tombstones, a skeleton hanging from a tree, a ghost hanging from another tree, and a few zombies that were rising from their graves and crawling about. When one jumped out of the grave, Minnie squeaked in surprise and jumped and clung to Mickey. Mickey nuzzled her assuringly and she smiled up at him, grateful for his reassurence.

As they got to the porch and Oswald knocked on the door, a couple of people came to the door. But instead of candy, they gave out healthy snacks. When the door closed, the mice looked at one another, as did the rabbit and cat, and the ducks.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald grumbled.

"This was _that_ house this year, wasn't it?" Oswald surmised.

"Yep. This was _that_ house," Mickey answered.

"Their decorations rock but their taste in treats doesn't," Minnie said. "Oh, well, we still have plenty of houses to hit."

"Yeah! Come on, gang!" Mickey said.

* * *

><p>"Wow! We've done great tonight!" Mickey said, looking into his pumpkin bag full of candy.<p>

"We sure did!" Minnie said, looking into her own bag. "I've got lots of candy! I think I'm gonna need another bag if we keep going." She giggled.

"What did you get, Oswald?" Ortensia asked.

The rabbit looked into his bag. "Uhh... Licorice, caramels, several chocolate bars, Hershey Kisses, a few KitKat bars... You?"

The cat examined the contents of her bag. "Um... Some Kisses, candy corn, Milkyway bars, M&Ms, Reese Cups... How about you guys?"

Mickey and Minnie looked into their bags.

"Some Kisses," Minnie said, "some Reese Cups, Hershey bars, a few Musketeer bars, some Oreos, Butterfingers, candy corn, caramels and some caramel apples. Mickey?"

"Pretty much the same thing. I've got a lot of candy corn, some Kisses, a Klondike bar, some Yorks, and..." He pulled out... "A carrot?"

"I'll take that!" Oswald snatched it from his younger brother, and all six laughed. Then the rabbit pulled out a bottle of... "Cheese whizz?"

"We'll take that!" the mice said, and Mickey swiped it from him, making all of them laugh.

"Hey, anybody want some brocolli?" Oswald asked, pulling out a stick. That's what you get when you go to a dentist's house.

"Nah!" all five said, then laughed.

"Hey!" Daisy spoke up. "Clarabelle invited us to a Halloween party at the gymnasium. Not sure who's throwing it, but should be fun."

"Sounds great!" Mickey said.

"Yeah!" Minnie said. "What time does it start?"

Daisy looked at her watch. "Eight o'clock. And it's seven-thirty now."

"Ooh! We better hurry or we'll be late!" Minnie said, and grabbed Mickey's hand. The group laughed as they sprinted down the street. After returning home long enough to put up their candy, the six headed to the gym. Walking up to the gym, the three couples saw Clarabelle greeting guests outside, and there was quite the crowd gathering.

"Well, hello, everybody!" Clarabelle greeted.

"Hi, Clarabelle!" the group said.

"Wow, this is some party!" Oswald said.

"I know! There are so many guests here tonight," Clarabelle said.

"So who's throwin' this thing?" Oswald asked.

"I don't really know him, just what people have called him. They call him Squad. That's his car over there." Clarabelle pointed out to a black and white '78 Monaco sitting in the parking lot. S.U.19. was written on the plates. "Anyway, come on inside and have fun!" Oswald, Ortensia, Donald and Daisy all stepped inside, then Clarabelle turned to the younger couple. "So what are you supposed to be?" she asked the little girl mouse.

"A witch," Minnie responded.

"You don't look like a witch..." Clarabelle said skeptically.

Minnie placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one foot as she tilted her hips to one side. "I'm a modern witch."

"Oh, I see. And you?" The cow looked at the male mouse.

"Oh, uh, I'm a wizard," Mickey replied. Clarabelle just stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'm a modern wizard."

"Oh... Well, come on in and have fun."

The mice stepped inside and instantly, they saw people out on the floor dancing while music played.

"Oh, Mickey, this is gonna be so much fun!" Minnie squeaked excitedly, bouncing a little as she gripped his arm, her eyes twinkling with excitment.

"You said it, Min!" Mickey agreed. "Whaddaya wanna do first?"

Minnie gave his arm a squeeze. "How about a dance?" She looked up at him with her big, brown, excited, playful, happy eyes, and he couldn't disagree. Not that he had any objections to her wishes anyway.

"Sure, kiddo!"

Her eyes sparkled as they lit up, her smiling brightly as she gave a cute, excited squeak. Then she pulled him out on the dance floor and the two young lovers started to cut a rug together. The song that was playing soon ended and a familiar one began to play. Monster Mash. The mice danced and sang along to it as they danced together. After that song ended, This is Halloween began to play, and the mice once again danced and sang along to it. Then another song started to play. It was Thriller by Michal Jackson.

"Shall we get down?" Mickey asked with a grin, holding out his hand.

"Let's kick it up!" Minnie replied, grinning as she took his hand. The young mice started doing the dance moves from the video. By the second chorus, Oswald and Ortensia joined in. And by the third chorus, Donald and Daisy had also joined in and the whole group was dancing to the song, doing the dance moves. By this point, everybody else had had stepped aside and were watching the group. Once the song ended, everybody began to cheer. Minnie bowed, then gestured to Mickey shyly. He bowed, then both held hands as they bowed together.

The mice stepped away from everybody and headed over to the refreshment table, which was decked out in Halloween decor.

"You were terrific out there, Mickey!" Minnie complimented.

"Gosh, thanks, Min. You were too. You can really dance!"

Minnie blushed, her cheeks turning pink, and giggled shyly. "Thanks, sweetie."

Mickey picked up his cup of punch and held it up. "Here's to a great Halloween."

Minnie lifted her cup of punch. "To an epic Halloween, and to a wonderful night filled with fun and excitement!"

"Cheers!" they said in unison and touched their cups together, then took a sip. As the mice mingled, a figure walked up to the table.

"Enjoying the party, kids?"

The mice glanced up to the figure. He was human, and wore a long, black coat, a pumpkin mask over his head, covering a bit of the left side of his face, and he had fangs.

"We sure are!" Mickey answered.

"You bet!" Minnie replied.

The figure smiled, raising a cup of punch to his mouth. "That's great to hear. Glad to know you're enjoying yourselfs. Awesome costumes by the way."

"Thanks!" the mice said together.

"Say, uh... Have ya seen who's throwin' this party around?" Mickey asked curiously.

"I don't think we've seen whoever it is," Minnie added. "We're curious."

"Yep." The man took a sip of his punch. "He's closer than you think..." He turned and started to walk away, but turned back to the mice. "See ya around, Mickey, Minnie. You can just call me Squad." The mice quirked a brow and looked at each other as he walked away.

"Wait... Did he say...? Minnie started.

"Yep, he did..." Mickey answered.

"So... Was that...?"

"I think it was..."

"But how did he...?"

"I have no idea..."

The mice looked at one another. "...Weird..." they said in unison, then shrugged and continued to mingle.

Meanwhile, Squad had found someone amongst the crowd that didn't sit right with him. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Who are you?" It was Mortimer Mouse.

"Someone who doesn't like you," Squad said plainly. "Now what're you doin' here?"

"You answer my question, I answer yours," Mortimer said.

Squad growled. "Fine. I'm the dude that's throwin' this party. Name's Squad."

"Squad?" Mortimer began to laugh. "Ha cha cha! What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name I chose, deal with it. Now what're you doing here?"

"I just came to enjoy the party," Mortimer said.

Squad grinned. "Don't try to fool me, Mortimer. I know exactly why you're here, and I don't like it nor support it."

"How do you know my name?" Mortimer wanted to know, eyeing Squad suspiciosly.

"Heh. I know more than you think I do," Squad said with a wicked grin. "I can't throw you out of here, but if you cause just the slightest problem, I won't hesitate to toss you outta here." Squad's gaze narrowed, his tone becoming threatening. "And if I see you within thirty feet of Minnie, Ortensia or Daisy-"

"H-How do you know them?"

"-or if I see you pull any kind of prank on Mickey, Oswald or Donald, I'll show you the true meaning of the word 'suffer'. Capish?"

"Hold on, you can't threaten me!"

Squad shrugged. "Can. Did."

"I have rights!"

"They don't apply here. Your rights card just expired."

Mortimer scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do. Now, I'm gonna go find Minnie and see what she's doing." As the tall mouse started to walk away, Squad grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so. I gave you a warning and you didn't heed it. Now I'm not responsible for anything that happens from here on out." Squad reared back and decked Mortimer right in his nose, knocking him out. The mouse fell down with a thud. Squad stood over top of the mouse, grinning. "I've always wanted to do that. Now that's character bashing." He bent down and grabbed Mortimer's arms as he began to drag him out. "Now you need to leave before you really tick me off." Squad dragged Mortimer outside, propped him up in a chair, then stuffed some hay under his hat. "There... Makes a good scarecrow. Just hope he doesn't scare off the guests." With a grin, Squad made his way back inside. "Oh, well... Now that the trash's been taken out..."

Meanwhile, back inside, Mickey and Minnie were still hanging out at the refreshment table, still resting a bit from dancing, when Horace walked up to them.

"Havin' fun, guys?"

"We sure are!" Mickey said.

"Uh-huh!" Minnie said.

"Say... How'd you guys like to see a real haunted house?"

The mice looked at each other, then back to Horace.

"Sure!" Mickey said.

Minnie felt a little uneasy, but she was interested. "S-Sure!"

"Then come on! I'll take ya to it!" Horace said.

* * *

><p>Mickey, Minnie and Horace stood outside an old, abandoned house. I cast iron fence sepereated them from the lone walkway that led up to the old house.<p>

"The old Bates place...?" Minnie said, gripping Mickey's arm tighter as she shivered a little.

"This place's been abadoned for years," Mickey said.

"I know. Old man Bates's been gone for years. They say he killed his whole family, then went mad and hung himself," Horace said.

"Horace! That's not helping!" Minnie said.

"Well, that's what I've heard," Horace said.

"C'mon, Mickey," Minnie tugged on her husband's arm, "let's get outta here and go back to the party."

"Why don't you two go inside and find out if it's really haunted?" Horace suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Minnie exclaimed.

"I thought you were mice, not chickins."

"That's not gonna work with us. C'mon, Mickey." Minnie tugged on Mickey's arm and started to pull him away.

"Fifty bucks says you can't stay in there ten minutes," Horace challenged.

"Nice try," Minnie said. "I wouldn't do it for a hundred bucks. We're leaving. Hmph!"

"Hold on, Min," Mickey said.

Minnie turned to him, surprised. "Mickey, you're not actually thinking of going into that place, are you?"

"Aw, it might not be that scary inside. 'Sides, heh..." He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "I ain't afraid o' no ghosts!"

"Yeah, well, I am, and I don't want you going in there." She gripped his hand tightly.

"Aw, don't worry, kid. I'll be in and out before ya know it," he assured. His adventurous and curious nature was kicking in, and Minnie could kick Horace for baiting Mickey into it.

She crossed her arms. "Hmph. You're just as crazy as Horace. You wanna go in? Fine. But I'm staying right here," she said sternly.

"Be back in a jiff!" Mickey kissed her cheek and dashed for the porch.

For a moment, Minnie stood her ground, remaining there on that spot, somewhat miffed at her companion. But then her worrying nature for him kicked in, and images of him falling through the old floor boards, getting hurt, tripping or falling and actually encoutering a ghost went through her mind, and her ticked off feelings were quickly replaced with worried ones. Her resolve crumbled and she dashed after him. "Mickey, wait!"

Mickey stopped on the porch and turned to see her sprinting up beside him. "I thought ya said ya were gonna wait out here," he reminded her, confussed.

"I was, but..." A little smile formed on her lips. "I couldn't let you go in there alone." She reached out for his hand. "I wanna be there if you need me. And if this place is haunted, there's a better chance we'll make it out if we both work and stick together." That was natural for Minnie. Even if she was scared, she'd put aside those feelings in a heartbeat for Mickey's sake, if it meant making sure he was okay and safe. "Besides, I am a little curious about this place myself. ...Guess it's something I picked up from you." She smiled warmly and shyly.

He smiled back. "So, ya ready to do this?"

She took a deep breath, and nodded as she exhaled. "Yeah. Let's go." She still felt a little uneasy, but being with Mickey gave her a major confidance and courage boost. They turned back to Horace, who stood on the walk.

"You coming?" Mickey asked.

"No, I gotta stay out here to make sure ya last ten minutes. Besides, I already believe the place's haunted."

The mice rolled their eyes and turned back to the door.

"Right..." Mickey said.

"Whatever..." Minnie said.

"Here, take these." Horace tossed the mice two flashlights.

"Thanks," the mice said sarcastically.

The mice looked at one another, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the front door. The door opened with an eerie creak, seeming to echo throughout the house. The mice turned on their flashlights and looked around the living room. The mice were actually suprised that the inside didn't look as run down as they expected it to be. Slowly, the mice made their way through the living room toward the stairs. Minnie clutched Mickey's arm tightly, making sure to stay right neside him.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Minnie said, shivering.

"Aw, don't worry, Min. It's just an old house," Mickey assured.

"Yeah, and that's what creeps me out," Minnie replied.

"There's nobody here but us."

"Somehow, that doesn't help me any right now."

"So what're ya afraid a'? Ghosts, skeletons, ghouls...?"

"Try all of the above. I just wanna get outta here and go back to the party."

"We'll be in and out before ya know it."

As the mice made it to the top of the stairs, they started making their way down the long hallway. As they passed by a mirror, Minnie thought she saw something inside, and shrieked and grabbed onto Mickey for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I-I-In the m-mirror... I saw a face!" Minnie said frantically.

Mickey looked in the mirror, then chuckled. "It's just a mouse, Min."

Minnie plafully slapped his arm. "That's not funny."

"Then how come yer grinning?"

It was true, she was. "Heh heh... Okay, it was funny." She chuckled again, then her smile fell. "But I did see something in the mirror. And it wasn't us."

"Don't worry, kiddo. Ya know how Horace is. This place isn't really haunted. I heard everybody moved out because they needed a bigger house."

Minnie thought for a second, what Mickey said jogging her memory. "Wait a minute... I remember hearing that now, too."

"Horace's just tryin' t' scare us. He probably thinks we don't know the real story. That's why it'll be fun when we walk outta here without seein' a thing." He chuckled.

Minnie grinned. "So that's why you were so fired up about coming in here and checking this place out. You're wanting to show Horace up, you sneaky mouse, you." She nudged him with a giggle.

"Yep! Ha ha!"

The mice laughed together.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get outta here so we can go back to the party." Minnie nuzzled him with a smile as they continued to walk. "I still owe you another dance."

The floorboards creeked with every step the mice took. The doors to the rooms were all open, so the mice took a glance inside each room as they walked past it. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, and there was nothing in any of the rooms. Suddenly, Mickey stepped on an old floorbard and it broke, causing him to go through the floor.

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped, and gripped his arm, keeping him from falling through the floor. "Hang on, I'll pull you up!" Minnie grunted and squeaked as she pulled her husband up out of the hole. Instantly, she fell to her knees next to him as he sat on the floor. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked worridly as she looked him over for injuries, then up to his face.

"Naw, I'm okay," he assured, trying to help her to not worry. "My leg's a little sore is all.

Minnie shinned her light on his leg and pulled up his pant leg, and she cringed when she saw a scratch on his leg. It wasn't bad, but it still hurt and upset Minnie just to see him hurt a little bit. "It's not bad, just a little scratch, thank goodness." She pulled down his pant leg and moved his arm around her shoulders as she moved her arm around his back, helping him stand up. "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"But what about Horace?"

"He can go find another sucker for this. You're hurt, and that's where I draw the line. We're leaving!" Minnie held onto him, wanting him to lean on her for support. "Here, lean on me," she told him softly, giving him a smile.

Mickey couldn't help but smile. This tiny, gentle, little girl would through heck and back for him, and she wouldn't think twice about it. She was protective of him; regardless of what happened, when he got hurt, that was the last straw for her. He nuzzled her. "I can walk, ya know. Ya don't need t' do this."

Minnie's cheeks and body heated up the moment he nuzzled her. "It'll make me feel better," she said, smiling as she returned his nuzzles.

He knew there was no point in arguing with her. Her mind was set, and when that happened, nobody could change it. "You lead."

Minnie smiled and gave him a little nuzzle. "Just hold onto me. I won't let you go."

She started leading him down the hallway. Suddenly, the mice heard a faint moan from behind them, and it was errie moaning. They rolled their eyes.

"Nice try, Horace," Mickey said.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Minnie said. They heard it again.

"Horace..." Mickey shinned his flashlight behind them down the hall, and they saw a floating candlelabra at the end of the hall. The mice' eyes widened.

"That's not Horace!" Minnie shouted.

"Run for it!" Mickey hollered. The mice started to run down the hall, Minnie trying to help Mickey run, when he suddenly tripped and hit the floor. "Oof!"

"Mickey!" Minnie quickly grabbed him and helped him stand, then she grabbed his hand and they continued to run. "C'mon!" As they passed by one of the rooms, they glanced inside and screamed when they saw a headless man holding onto his own head. They ran passed the mirror - the same one from earlier - and saw a face looking back at them. They quickly glanced back to make sure they weren't being followed and tripped.

"Oof!" they grunted. They glanced back to see what it was they'd tripped over, and saw an orange extension cord lying on the floor. "Huh?" they said in unsion. They sat up and examined it.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Minnie questioned.

"No... I don't think so," Mickey replied. They looked at one another. "Somethin' screwy goin' on here..." Mickey said.

"I smell a rat. Actually, a horse," Minnie said.

They stood and both gave the cord a hard yank, and felt it snag. They shinned their flashlights down the hall and saw the candlelabra still levitating at the end but doing nothing more than that. Moving down the hall, the got to the mirror with the face. Mickey lifted the mirror off the wall and turned it around. On the back was a slot for batteries and an on/off switch.

"Take a look at this," Mickey said.

"Why that... He set us up," Minnie said.

"Seems like it. I betcha the rest a' these spooks are fakes too." The mice aprroched the room with the headless man. Again, he was only standing there. Mickey approached it - Minnie hanging onto his arm.

"Careful, Mickey," she advised.

Mickey got close and reached out to toch it with his flashlight. He felt something hard. "Yep. Just as I thought." He walked around the back of it and right there on the floor was a power cord. Looking up, he found a switch on the back of the man's neck. Flicking it, the man shut off.

"Another fake..." Minnie said. They exited the room and Minnie shinned her light down at the floating candlelabra. Approaching it, she reached up and grabbed it. Looking it over, she saw another switch. "This is fake too." She handed it to Mickey, who examined it.

"Professor Von Drake made this."

"Huh? How do you know?" Minnie looked at where Mickey was pointing at on the bottom of the candlelabra. Property of Professor Ludwig Von Drake was written on it. The mice looked at one another.

"Horace..." they growled in unison.

Mickey grinned. "Payback time?"

Minnie grinned back. "Oh, yeah." They touched their knuckles together. "How about we give the professor a call?" Minnie suggested with a grin.

"Already on it," Mickey said, pullng out his cell phone. "Hey, Professor! It's me, Mickey. Listen... Minnie and I need ya to do us a favor..."

* * *

><p>Outside, Horace was waiting on the mice to come out, and he was growing more impatient. They'd already been inside the house longer than ten minutes, so they'd won the bet, and the fifty bucks. Just then, the mice came out of the house, both laughing. Wait... Laughing? What the heck? They were walking hand in hand and laughing? Did someone spike the punch at the party?<p>

"So? Did ya see old man Bates?" Horace asked.

"No," Minnie giggled.

"This place isn't haunted," Mickey said.

"B-But it's supossed to be haunted!" Horace said.

"You can't believe everything you hear, Horace," Minnie said with a grin.

"Yeah. Now whaddaya say we get back to the party?" Mickey suggested.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" Minnie agreed. The mice started walking down the walkway, then turned back to see Horace still looking toward the house.

"Hey, Horace?" Mickey called out.

"You coming? You're gonna miss the party," Minnie said. Horace turned away from the house and started walking behind the mice. The mice grinned to each other.

"Step one, complete," Mickey whispered.

"Initiating stage two," Minnie whispered.

The three got back to the party, and while Mickey and Minnie danced together, Horace snuck out and back to the Bates house. He had to find out why his gizmos didn't work.

"Stupid contraptions..." he grumbled to himself as he entered the house. "Those kids shoulda been scared, not laughing! Maybe a wire got crossed or somethin'..." He found the headless man and checked its switch. It was still on. Nothing was a miss. "Must be the cord..." Horace started out into the hall, when he heard something...

"Ooohhh..."

Horace stopped.

"Horace..."

Horace turned around and saw a man standing in one of the other doorways, glowing a bluish-white.

"What're you doing in my house?" the ghost asked.

Horace rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Mick." He walked over and thought he'd pull a sheet off of the mouse's head, but his hand went right through the spectrum. It was then that Horace's brain clicked. "G-G-Ghost!" He turned white, and stood shaking, his teeth chattering. The ghost leaned forward toward the horse with a grin and...

"Boo."

"Ahhgg!" Horace jumped - literally- out of his pants. His pants started running down the hall without him in them. He caught up to them and jumped back into them as he ran down the hall. As he ran down the stairs, he saw a female ghost at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Why don't you stay a while...?" she said with a grin. "There's always room for one more guest."

Horace ran right past her so fast, the cobwebs on the doorframe blew off. He didn't bother to open the front door, he just ran right through it, leaving the imprint of himself in it. He ran down the street, making a beeline for home.

The two ghosts appeared at the door, watching the horse run away. Then they started to laugh. They reached up and pulled a sheet off their heads, transforming back into Mickey and Minnie.

"Wow, these custom ghost sheets the professor gave us really came in handy!" Minnie said.

"Yeah! These things are really nifty!" Mickey agreed. The mice high-fived each other as they laughed, then touched their tails together.

"Happy Halloween!" they said in unison, then laughed.

"So didja enjoy yourself?" Mickey asked.

Minnie wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling. "I've had a wonderful Halloween, Mickey. It's been really fun! Hee hee! How 'bout you?"

"I've really enjoyed it too."

Minnie leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Happy Halloween, Mickey."

"Happy Halloween, Minnie." The mice shared a smooch, then a smile. "Come on. Let's get back to the party," Mickey said.

"Right beside ya," Minnie said, linking her arm around his as she nudged him playfully.

"After we retrieve Horace from under his bed," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Mickey, heh heh," she chuckled. The mice walked down the street arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Later, Mortimer was walking past the Bates house, mumbling to himself. He pulled another piece of hay out from underneath his hat and tossed it away. As he passed by the iron gates, he saw a dollar bill lying on the walk. Curious - and greedy - he walked up to it.<p>

"Ha cha cha, what do we have here?"

Suddenly, the wind blew, and the dollar went flying, landing on the porch. He growled and walked up onto the porch. He bent down and snatched it up. The front door creaked open then, and Mortimer stood to find himself face to face with...

"Nice to see ya again, Mort..." Squad said with a wicked grin.

Nobody heard Mortimer's scream that night...

* * *

><p>"Remember, everyone; anything is possible on Halloween night. Until next time, mortals... Take care, and watch your back..."<p>

The fog began to roll in quickly and thick, and as Squad Unit 19's laughter echoed into the night, an errie sound of an engine could be heard. As it began to fade off into the distance, the fog began to lift.

He was gone, leaving naught a trace he was ever there...

THE END

* * *

><p>Squad Unit 19: Happy Halloween, everybody. Take care and God bless. ;D<p> 


End file.
